fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WNAI-CD
WNAI-CD is the MyNetworkTV-affiliated station for the Fort Warren, FL television market. It operates an analog signal on channel 20 and a digital signal on physical channel 31, virtual channel 20 from a transmitter in Kernstown, leasing tower space with sister station WJSC. It's owned by Titan TV Broadcast Group, and operated by East Coast Broadcasting Company. History Construction and planning for channel 20 dates back to 1987 (same time as sister station WOKF-CD) but got more rushed with the announcement of UPN in 1993. This rush in construction led to channel 20 signing on a little less than a year before UPN's launch. WNAI launched on March 3, 1994 (nearly 2 months after WOKF, and nearly 2 years after the transmission facilities were fully completed) as W20FF. Until UPN launched, W20FF acted as a translator for WOJH. WNAI became the charter UPN affiliate for the Fort Warren market upon that network's launch in January 1995. A year later, it changed its call letters to WNAI-LP. It applied for Class A low power status in 2000 and became WNAI-CA. It originally identified itself on air as "UPN 20," but it was later changed to "UPN Fort Warren." This was done because virtually all of its viewership was on cable, and the cable position was considerably lower than channel 20. This is not to mention that the WOJH simulcast Viewers were often confused about the "UPN 20" branding. WNAI became a charter affiliate of MyNetworkTV when it launched in September 2006. It continued to run UPN programs on a secondary basis for about another week. Digital Television WNAI-CD1 broadcasts in 1080i rather than MyNetworkTV's native 720p format. WNAI-CD2 is simulcast on the main channel (in both analog and digital) during overnights and periodically on weekends WNAI has plans to shut down its analog signal and convert to all-digital. It's unknown when these plans will be carried out. Newscasts WNAI will carry preempted newscasts on WJSC in the event that a network event spills over into that timeslot. Otherwise, it doesn't carry any special newscasts exclusive to the station. Technical WNAI's transmitting facilities are in Kernstown, where all other Fort Warren stations transmit their signals from. Despite transmitting from the same "tower farm" as all the other Fort Warren stations (as well as sharing tower space with sister station WJSC), The stations 10 kW digital signal (and 30 kW as well on analog) prevents the station from going beyond Fort Warren proper as well as a few surrounding suburbs. Even then, the signal is still iffy in the aforementioned surrounding suburbs. Ever since it's inception, reception has always been a complaint. Area cable systems have yet to add WNAI's second digital subchannel (which airs UPN Retro) to their lineups. Gallery WOJH W20FF Station ID 1994.png|WOJH station ID mentioning W20FF (recorded 1994) W20FF 1995.png|First Logo as a UPN affiliate (primary 1995-1998, secondary 1998-2002) WNAI 1998.png|Second logo as a UPN affiliate (primary 1998-2002, secondary 1995-1998) WNAI 2002.png|Last logo as a UPN affiliate (2002-2006) Category:Florida Category:Fort Warren, FL Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Channel 20 Category:Class A Television Stations Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former FOX affiliates Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former UPN Affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1994 Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation